嘘
by Cake Factory
Summary: //Valentine II Challenge/SasuSaku Fan Day//“Ssh. Aku hanya ingin berbagi keindahan malam ini… denganmu…”/Warning inside!/Last fic :3


Siluet senja tergambar jelas di langit. Warna jingganya seakan tumpah dan memenuhi sebagian kanvas yang sedikit berwarna biru. Membuat dua warna saling membaur.

Matahari yang kian menghilang di ufuk barat, memanggil hawa dingin. Seakan menyuruh untuk menggantikan posisinya. Dengan berakhirnya kontrak matahari dalam sehari, hawa dingin mulai menyelimuti kota dan para penghuninya.

Seakan memainkan lullaby. Mereka membawa kehidupan saat itu menjadi mati untuk sementara. Beberapa orang merasakan kantuk saat merasakan sentuhan dingin udara malam. Dan kesunyian mulai mengalun kala langit telah bertransformasi secara penuh menjadi warna yang pekat. Dengan kerlip-kerlip samar yang menggantung bebas di bawahnya.

**Cake Factory Present**

**A Fic for; Infantrum Valentine II Challenge and SasuSaku Fan Festival**

**M Rated**

**Warning(s): AU, ****explicit violence****, a lot of ****bloody scene**** and ****mature contents****, lime, a little OOC**

**Suspense/Tragedy/Crime**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**嘘** **© Cake Nightray Vessalius**

**Underage? Feel nauseous after read the 'warnings'? Please step back!**

**Enjoy!**

Dekapan tangan seorang gadis di tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan getaran tubuhnya akibat hawa dingin yang mulai merasuk. Uap air mengepul kala ia menghembuskan napas. Sesekali ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menciptakan rasa hangat di sana.

Bulan februari. Bulan yang terkadang sudah menginjak musim semi. Namun saat ini belum. Butiran lembut terkadang masih terlihat menari-nari di udara. Menutupi apa saja yang sekiranya dapat mereka jangkau. Lalu menyebar sensasi dingin ke seluruh penjuru.

Meski sang raja telah duduk tegap di atas singgasananya, namun pancarannya masih belum terasa cukup untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang tengah memeluk erat semua orang.

Seorang gadis memandang sesuatu dengan pandangan kosong. Jika sedikit diperhatikan, tatapannya cukup nanar. Kedua iris emeraldnya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kantung matanya terasa sedikit panas, hingga akhirnya air mata yang telah terkumpul itu menganak sungai di kedua pipinya.

Ia duduk sendiri di bangku taman itu. Air matanya telah berhenti mengalir, namun hatinya terasa begitu sakit dan perih.

Dua orang—seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda— yang kemudian berjalan melewatinya, hanya melihat dengan pandangan mencela—terutama gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah asimetris. Sedangkan pria di sebelahnya hanya memandang sejenak lalu membuang muka.

Sang pemilik iris emerald hanya bisa diam terpaku. Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain mengutuki dua orang yang barusan melewatinya. Dalam hati, ia bersumpah. Bahwa suatu saat, akan melakukan sesuatu pada mereka. Walau awalnya ragu—karena 'melakukan sesuatu' itu berarti mengotori dirinya dengan dosa. Tapi ia telah bertekad. Dan tak akan ada yang mencegahnya kali ini.

-

**私のこと君は忘れたいか**...

**(Do you forget all about me...)**

-

Sepasang insan sedang asik berjalan-jalan di bawah butir-butir lembut, yang semenjak pagi masih setia menghiasi udara dengan bentuknya. Uap air selalu terlihat setiap mereka membuang napas mereka.

Udara semakin dingin ketika hari mulai beranjak sore. Sang raja pun telah bersiap untuk berganti _shift_ dengan sang ratu. Warna orange yang mulai menyeruak, menandakan bahwa matahari telah siap untuk kembali ke peraduannya dan berganti menghangatkan belahan bumi yang lain.

Gadis berambut asimetris tadi, semakin memeluk erat lengan pemuda di sampingnya. Bermaksud untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menelusup masuk melalui celah mantelnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku kedinginan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke café dan membeli secangkir kopi panas?" tawar gadis itu.

"Hn, terserah padamu saja," jawab pemuda di sampingnya.

Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum senang. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melompat kegirangan, karena ia tahu, akan berakibat fatal bila melakukan hal yang membuat pemuda di sampingnya malu akibat ulahnya. Dan akhirnya, ia menarik lengan pemuda itu supaya mereka bisa cepat menghangatkan diri di dalam café.

Setelah berjalan sekitar lima menit, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam sebuah café, yang dekorasinya klasik. Begitu membuka pintu, udara hangat langsung menerpa kulit mereka. Seorang pelayan yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk, membantu sepasang muda-mudi, yang baru saja masuk, itu untuk melepaskan mantel mereka dan kemudian menggantungnya.

Seorang _maid_ yang lebih muda, mengantarkan mereka berdua pada kursi kosong yang tersedia di pojok ruangan. Sembari menunggu pesanan dari pelanggan, maid itu kemudian melesat lagi kea rah pintu masuk, dan kemudian kembali mengantarkan pelanggan pada tempat duduk yang tersedia.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya sang gadis.

"Cappuccino, gulanya sendirikan," jawabnya singkat dengan nada yang datar. Dan gadis yang ada di hadapannya langsung mencatat pesanannya. Setelah selesai, ia menganggat tangan kanannya untuk memanggil _maid _yang lain supaya menjemput pesanan mereka.

Dengan cekatan, seorang _maid_, yang usianya sekitar enam belas tahun, datang dan langsung mengambil pesanan mereka.

Sambil menunggu cangkir-cangkir kopi, pasangan itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan keiatannya masing-masing. Terlihat bahwa gadis berambut asimestris itu terlalu bosan menunggu, hingga akhirnya ia mulai bercerita tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan seharian ini di kampus. Entah pemuda di hadapannya ini memperhatikan atau tidak, ia terus saja bercerita.

Sadar karena tidak ditanggapi, gadis itu melancarkan protes.

"Sasuke-kuuuun! Kau memperhatikan tidak, sih?" katanya dengan nada manja, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Pemuda di hadapannya—yang dipanggil Sasuke—menoleh, setelah kegiatannya melihat salju melalui kaca diinterupsi oleh seseorang di hadapannya. "Urusai!" katanya ketus, lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Gadis berambut asimetris itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berpura-pura marah.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang _maid_ datang dengan roller bladenya sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya berisi dua cangkir kopi yang asapnya mengepul, beserta dua bungkus gula.

"Lho? Sasuke?" sapa _maid_ yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

Sasuke menoleh, "kau part time di sini, eh, Tenten?" katanya datar, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada cangkir cappuccino di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya mengaduk-aduk cappuccinonya, supaya gula yang barusan ia masukkan segera larut—walaupun gula yang ia masukkan kurang dari seperdelapan bungkus.

"Tumben kau ke sini. Bersama Sa—eh, siapa?" tanya Tenten setelah ia melihat gadis berkacamata yang berada di hadapan Sasuke itu.

"Aku Karin! Salam kenal!" sapanya riang.

Tenten hanya tersenyum canggung. "Hubunganmu dengan Sasu—"

"Aku pacarnya!" sahut gadis—Karin. Tenten hanya terpaku setelah mendengar jawaban itu. Ekspresinya benar-benar terkejut. Secepat kilat, ia langsung menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana de—"

"Aku pulang," Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

"Yaah, kenapa kau selalu pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam, sih, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin dengan nada manja. Tenten yang ada di sampingnya jadi bergidik sendiri. Dan kemudian pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai memenuhi kepalanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

-

**愛してないか**...

**(You seems don't really loved me...)**

-

Seorang gadis meringkuk di sudut kamarnya. Ia memeluk lututnya seperti orang kedinginan—walaupun suhu kamarnya bisa dibilang hangat. Suara isakan kecil tak ada hentinya terdengar.

Seharian ini, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis. Dan kantung matanya saat ini pastilah sudah membesar, dan bola matanya, warna merah dan hijau yang saling bersebelahan. Warna yang indah, jika saja tidak terletak di sepasang bola mata cantik itu.

Ia tahu. Ia telah mengetahui semuanya. Namun walau begitu, ia tak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak rela. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang dengan ikhlas melepaskan miliknya untuk pergi dan bersanding di sisi orang lain—orang yang benar-benar ia benci.

Gadis itu berdiri, lalu perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Matanya menyapu seluruh isi ruangan itu. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah benda mengkilat yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Kembali ia melangkah. Langkahnya gontai. Caranya berjalan seperti _zombie_ yang baru saja bangkit dari kuburnya—membuat mahkota pink miliknya bergoyang pelan setiap ia menjejakkan kaki di atas lantai. Dan saat itu pula, setetes air mata turut jatuh ke atas lantai melalui dagunya.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika ia sampai pada meja tujuannya. Ia memandang benda itu sejenak. Lalu tangannya perlahan meraih pisau daging yang tergeletak bebas di atas meja.

Bukannya meraih gagangnya, namun ia malah menggenggam sisi yang tajam. Sehingga cairan merah anyir mulai merembes keluar dan memberi jejak pada ubin. Semakin lama, aliran itu semakin deras, dan membentuk genangan di bawahnya.

Kemudian ia membuka telapak tangannya lalu mengangkat pisau itu dengan tangannya yang lain. Matanya menatap kagum akan aliran merah dari pisau itu. Terlihat indah baginya. Ia menyeringai lebar tatkala ia membayangkan bahwa darah yang mengalir di pisau itu adalah darah 'orang itu'.

Ia tertawa pelan. Walaupun begitu, suaranya menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Ia menghapus cairan merah kental yang ada di salah satu sisi pisau dengan jari telunjuknya. Darah-darah itu kemudian menetes. Bau anyir dengan segera menguasai indera penciumannya. Namun ia menghiraukannya. Luka miliknya, tidak akan terasa sepedih luka hatinya. Dah bau anyir ini, tidak akan tercium lebih harum daripada darah milik'nya'.

Dan saat itu, terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari luar. Suara langkah kaki yang cukup tergesa-gesa, menggema di ruangan itu.

"Sakura!" teriak seorang pria dari ambang pintu dapurnya. Napasnya terengah-engah.

Gadis, yang dipanggil Sakura, itu kemudian menoleh perlahan. Memandang pria yang telah berdiri di belakangnya dengan sorot kesepian dan kerinduan yang berpadu menjadi satu.

Pria itu memandang Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia membelalakkan mata tatkala matanya menangkap genangan darah di dekat kaki sang gadis. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada pisau yang dibawanya, dan tangan kanannya yang telah bersimbah darah.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, lelaki itu langsung menghambur dan memeluk Sakura. Dan menyebabkan pisau yang dipegangnya jatuh yang kemudian berdenting beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya getaran—akibat bertatapan dengan lantai—berhenti total.

Bola mata Sakura melebar saat menerima pelukan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Sang pemuda memeluknya begitu erat, seperti ia tak akan pernah melepaskan sang gadis dari dekapannya. Dagunya disandarkan pada ubun-ubun sang gadis.

"Bertahanlah… dua hari lagi… kumohon…" ucap pemuda itu perlahan. Sakura tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ia tetap diam.

"Aku janji… Valentine dua hari lagi. Semuanya akan berakhir," ucapnya lagi setelah tidak mendapat respon. "Ya?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Dan Sakura akhirnya mengangguk perlahan. Dekapan itu kemudian terasa semakin erat. Bukannya merasa sesak, namun Sakura merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Karena baginya, hanyalah di pelukan orang ini tempatnya untuk berbagi kehangatan dan mencari perlindungan.

Setelah itu, dimulai dari satu ciuman panjang yang kemudian menjadi malam mereka berdua yang terasa sangat panjang dan hanya menjadi milik mereka. Dengan ruangan—yang bau anyirnya kini telah bercampur dengan aroma lain—sebagai saksi bisu akan apa yang mereka lakukan malam itu.

-

**言葉に出来ずに**...

**(Finnaly, I can speak to you...)**

-

Hari itu salju sedang tidak turun. Cahaya yang dipancarkan bintang terbesar di alam semesta ini, cukup terasa hangat untuk seluruh penghuni planet 'hidup' kala itu. Meski begitu, bukan berarti hawanya sudah berubah menjadi hangat. Hawa dingin masih terasa menusuk tulang.

Gumpalan salju yang berada di ranting pohon, jatuh ke tanah, akibat pengaruh grafitasi bumi. Salju yang jatuh menimbulkan suara yang khas. Lembut dan terasa begitu halus.

Jalan di sekitar taman menuju kampus, terlihat sedikit sisa-sisa salju di sisinya. Mungkin petugas kebersihannya belum sempat membersihkan seluruhnya. Memang, pada musim ini dan musim gugurlah para petugas kebersihan selalu bekerja ekstra keras untuk membuat jalan-jalan umum, yang digunakan para pejalan kaki, selalu terlihat bersih dan nyaman untuk dipandang.

Di tengah 'payung putih raksasa' yang menutupi taman itu, terdapat siluet hitam dari kejauhan. Seorang pemuda berambut raven, dengan sweater panjang sampai ke lututnya, berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ekspresinya datar—seperti biasa. Namun walau begitu, tetap tidak akan mengurangi ketampanannya.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar derap langkah kaki dari kejauhan yang terdengar semakin mendekat. Ia tak begitu menghiraukannya—walaupun ia merasa terganggu oleh hal itu.

Secara tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mengagetkannya dari belakang. Seseorang itu langsung mengamit lengannya. Membuat sang pemuda terkejut, hingga menjatuhkan barang bawaanya. Dalam hatinya, ia mengumpat pada pelaku yang berhasil membuatnya terganggu di awal hari.

"Sasuke-kun! _Ohayou_!" sapa orang yang mengagetkan pemuda itu.

"Tch! Tidak bisakah kau tenang?! Kau berisik sekali!" bentak sang pemuda—Sasuke. Guratan-guratan tipis mulai muncul pada dahinya.

Seolah tidak merasa bersalah, gadis itu—Karin—hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap temperamental kekasihnya itu, maka dari itu, Karin hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa salamku tidak dijawab?" tanyanya dengan nada manja.

"Tch!" sahut Sasuke singkat dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan gadisnya tertinggal di belakang. Hal ini selalu terjadi setiap hari. Dimana ia ingin menjalani harinya dengan tenang, namun malah ada seseorang yang teramat berisik yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

"_Matte_, Sasuke-kun!" teriaknya, dan langsung berlari untuk menyusul Sasuke. Dan setelah ia—merasa—cukup dekat, Karin kembali mengamit lengan Sasuke dari belakang. Dan akibat ulahnya, Sasuke hampir saja terjengkang ke depan, jika saja keseimbangan badannya tidak cukup bagus.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal. Sebisa mungkin, ia menahan amarahnya, karena ia tak akan pernah mau mengeluarkan amarahnya di depan umum. Etikanya sangat tinggi.

Selama berjalan, Karin hanya mengamit lengan Sasuke biasa saja. Namun, setelah sepasang bola mata di balik kacamatanya menangkap sosok berambut pink dari kejauhan, ia mempererat pelukannya pada tangan Sasuke—hingga Sasuke merasa tangannya kebas.

Semakin dekat, hingga mereka bertemu mata, Karin tersenyum meledek pada gadis pink—Sakura—yang sempat bertemu mata dengannya. Senyumnya seperti mengatakan 'pecundang' pada lawan bertatapnya.

Sakura sendiri, langsung memalingkan mukanya dan berjalan menunduk sambil terus memeluk map berwarna kuning miliknya. Saat ia melewati Karin, secara tidak sengaja, Karin melihat jejak kemerahan pada leher Sakura. Sejenak, ia terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian, seringai lebar muncul, menghiasi wajahnya.

-

**私を見て****...**

**(Look at me...)**

-

Tiga belas februari.

Besok adalah hari Valentine; hari kasih sayang. Kebanyakan orang, merayakannya dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Dan pada hari itu, identik sekali dengan warna merah, pink, dan coklat. Seakan-akan, Valentine tanpa salah satu dari ketiga—yang disebutkan itu—mungkin menjadi hal tabu untuk sebagian orang.

Pukul tiga, sore hari.

Seorang gadis berkacamata sedang sibuk mengamati sebuah rak di sebuah mini market. Sepasang iris merahnya berjalan menelusuri isi rak itu. Sessekali ia memiringkan kepala sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada; berpikir. Saat matanya menangkap barang yang ia cari, tangan kanannya terjulur untuk mengambilnya. Ia tersenyum, namun segera pudar setelah ia melihat harga yang tertera di sana. Membuat tangannya kembali terjulur untuk mengembalikan barang itu.

Ia menghela napas berat, kemudian mencari lagi. Selama kurang lebih empat puluh lima menit ia habiskan waktunya hanya untuk berdiri dan mengamati. Setelah ia merasa bosan, akhirnya ia mengambil bungkusan itu secara asal dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Setelah beberapa lama ia berjalan menelusuri setiap rak, akhirnya ia pulang dengan wajah gembira.

"_Besok, pukul tujuh malam, tunggulah di tempat biasa._"

Kata-kata Sasuke siang itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Hanya mengingatnya saja, sudah membuatnya senang sekali. Betapa tidak? Hampir lima bulan mereka bersama, baru kali ini Sasuke mengajaknya keluar.

Sepanjang jalan, ia tersenyum sendiri. Mukanya sesekali memerah kala ia membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan besok. Kelenjar anak ginjalnya kala itu benar-benar menghasilkan banyak hormon adrenalin, sehingga degup jantungnya terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya dan meningkatkan aliran darahnya.

"Baiklah! Akan kubuatkan coklat yang enak!" teriaknya sambil mengepalkan salah satu tinjunya ke udara.

-

**愛されたい****...**

**(I want to be loved...)**

-

Empat belas februari; pukul 16.23 sore.

Karin sedang asik berlama-lama berada di kamar mandi. Ia harus benar-benar memastikan bahwa tubuhnya bersih dan wangi. Karena ia tak ingin menggagalkan rencana kencannya yang pertama.

_Ureshii ne_. Kencan pertama pada saat Valentine.

Bahkan ia tak pernah mengira sebelumnya, bahwa Sasuke akan mengajaknya pergi. Dalam bayangannya, mungkin ia hanya memberinya coklat, dan selesai sudah. Tak ada lagi yang istimewa. Namun kali ini, mungkin saja dewi fortuna dan dewi cinta sedang memihak padanya.

Dan waktu terus bergulir. Sang raja pun mulai tenggelam menuju peraduannya. Seiring dengan menggelapnya langit, butiran tipis mulai turun perlahan. Menghiasi udara kosong dengan gesturnya yang indah. Menari perlahan, lalu turun menyelimuti belahan bumi dengan warnanya. Seakan ikut meramaikan perayaan hari kasih sayang kali ini.

Lampu-lampu di jalanan mulai menyala satu-persatu. Bahkan, di beberapa tempat seperti taman, begitu ramai dan temaram akan cahaya lampu-lampu kecil yang digantungkan di setiap ranting. Seperti dikelilingi oleh kunang-kunang. Menambah keromantisan para pasangan yang sedang berkencan di sana.

Pukul 18.29, gadis itu keluar dari rumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah riang sambil mengayunkan tas karton yang ada di tangannya. Sudut bibirnya tak berhenti untuk terus terangkat, membentuk senyum sebagai perwakilan suasana hatinya saat itu.

Tiba sepuluh menit lebih awal dari jam yang telah dijanjikan, membuatnya ingin berkeliling sejenak. Kedua iris _ruby_ miliknya berjalan di sepanjang taman itu. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat pasangan-pasangan yang sedang duduk berduaan di bangku yang ada di sekitar taman.

Ia merasa sangat tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Hatinya begitu berbunga saat ia membayangkan apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan di malam penuh kasih ini.

Namun suasana hatinya berubah drastis kala sudut matanya menangkap sesosok gadis dengan aksen merah jambu di bagian kepalanya—rambutnya. Entah mengapa, ia jadi merasa sangat dongkol ketika melihat Sakura, padahal ia tak melakukan apapun yang membuatnya kesal.

Sakura berjalan ke arahnya sambil tetap menunduk. Kedua tangannya menggenggam seutas tali yang terhubung dengan tas karton miliknya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan. Rambut pinknya menari pelan seiring belaian angin. Gadis itu terlihat sangat anggun dengan sorot matanya yang terlihat tenang seperti air. Karin terpaku sejenak saat melihat sorot matanya—walau tidak diarahkan padanya.

Kedua iris ruby itu mengikuti kemana Sakura berjalan. Seperti dihipnotis, Karin tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis yang telah berjalan melewatinya itu. Ia baru tersadar saat ia merasakan tepukan pelan di pundaknya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Ti—tidak. Kau baru saja sampai?" tanya Karin, berusaha untuk menghangatkan suasana. Ia canggung karena ini adalah pertama kalinya diajak oleh Sasuke. Terlebih pada saat Valentine.

"Hn. Ayo," jawab Sasuke yang kemudian memalingkan mukanya kea rah yang lain. Seperti melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja," sahut Sasuke singkat. Sasuke menggandeng pergelangan tangan Karin dan membawanya menuju tempat lain. Arahnya menjauhi taman. Membuat Karin sedikit was-was. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi takut tak dijawab, atau malah dimarahi balik. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

Entah darimana ia tahu keberadaan tempat itu, yang jelas mereka berdua kini sedang ada di sebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang cukup—ah, tidak, luar biasa indah.

Tempat itu sangat luas dan hampir tak ada apapun yang menutupi langit malam kala itu. Dan butiran-butiran halus pun sudah berhenti. Siapa sangka bahwa di tempat itu mereka bisa melihat ribuan, bahkan jutaan kerlip-kerlip kecil yang menggantung bebas di atas sana. Seandainya saja _aurora_ tidak hanya ada di sekitar kutub sana… dan itu dapat terlihat di langit itu, mungkin semuanya akan terlihat sempurna. Tapi, walau tak ada _aurora_ sebagai pelengkap, itu semua sudah cukup bagi gadis berkacamata di sebelah Sasuke.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke kembali menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya pergi. Kembali ke dalam tama—tidak, Sasuke masih menarik tangannya dan membawanya menuju tempat ia memarkirkan kendaraannya.

Sasuke berhenti di samping mobil sedan bercat hitam mengkilap. Dengan cepat, ia membukakan pintu penumpang dan mempersilahkan gadisnya untuk masuk.

Karin masih menyimpan tanda tanya besar di dalam kepalanya. Sebenarnya, apa yang akan Sasuke tunjukkan padanya? Ingin rasanya ia bertanya, namun kembali pada rasa khawatirnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Sedan hitam itu melaju cukup kencang. Suaranya membelah jalanan yang sedikit sepi—walaupun suaranya tak terdengar hingga ke dalam mobil.

Suasana di dalam mobil bisa dibilang cukup mencekam. Tak ada suara sedikitpun. Dan inilah yang membuat Karin bosan. Ingin rasanya ia berceloteh seperti biasanya, namun hatinya mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Dan terpaksa ia menahannya hingga saatnya tiba.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya sedan itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang bergaya eropa. Dengan temaram cahaya dari lampu minyak yang tergantung di depannya. Sedikit mengerikan, namun terkesan sangat klasik.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan gadis di belakangnya untuk masuk. Segala pikiran yang sedikit 'melenceng' terlintas di otak Karin. Dan tanpa disadari, jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat.

"Jangan diam saja. Masuklah," kata Sasuke sambil memberikan celah untuk Karin supaya ia segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dimaksud Sasuke.

Karin melangkah dengan ragu. Sebenarnya, apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda di hadapannya?

Akhirnya, setelah ia benar-benar telah berada di dalam ruang yang cukup gelap itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan apa yang akan ia lakukan sebenarnya.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun… sebenarnya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyanya ragu.

Dan setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu tertutup pelan. Tanpa disangka, Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Kepalanya tertunduk di bagian leher gadis itu. Perlahan, lidahnya terjulur dan menyapu kulit putih milik Karin. Membuat pemiliknya sedikit merinding. Ia meronta.

"Ssh. Aku hanya ingin berbagi keindahan malam ini… denganmu…"

-

**全ては、この時のために****...**

**(All of it was for this moment...)**

-

CRASH!

Sebuah bilah tajam menembus perutnya. Suara darah yang jatuh ke atas lantai, menimbulkan suara aneh yang membuat setiap orang merinding dibuatnya. Dari sudut bibirnya yang ranum, terbentuk sebuah anak sungai kecil berwarna merah pekat. Kedua matanya membelalak.

Ruangan itu perlahan menemukan cahayanya—entah darimana. Empat buah lilin berpendar di setiap sudut ruangan. Menerangi sebagian ruangan, dan dengan sendirinya, tempat itu terasa sangat mengerikan.

Kedua mata di balik kacamata itu masih menatap tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah jambu menatap tajam padanya. Dan tangannya yang terjulur memegangi sebuah bilah tajam yang kini telah menembus perutnya.

"Sa..kura…" ucapnya perlahan. "A..pa yang kau… lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Tubuhku melakukan apa yang diperintahkan otakku. Dan aku hanya menurutinya," jawabnya dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Tatapannya tetap tenang, sama seperti sorot mata yang ia lihat saat mereka berpapasan di taman waktu itu.

"Sasuke…kun. Tolong…"

Dan setelah itu, pelukan di tubuh Karin, mengendur dan terlepas sepenuhnya. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Karin, yang masih tidak percaya akan kejadian yang menimpanya, dan duduk di atas sofa.

"Cepat selesaikan. Jangan bermain terlalu lama," terdengar nada perintah yang meluncur dari bibir sang Uchiha muda. Karin membelalak tak percaya akan apa yang telah di dengarnya.

Sakura mencabut pisau itu dan membersihkan darah yang menempel dengan jarinya. Ia memandangnya penuh kekaguman. Cairan kental itu perlahan menetes dan memberikan jejak pada lantai. Sakura tersenyum.

Dalam sekali ayunan tangan, Karin terjerembab di atas ubin dengan darah yang kini juga mengalir di pelipisnya. Sakura berjalan mendekati gadis yang tersungkur akibat ulahnya. Ia berjongkok, yang kemudian menjambak rambut gadis itu dari belakang.

"Ukh," hanya itu yang keluar dari dari mulutnya saat Sakura memelintir tangannya.

Bunyi dari _cutter_ yang didorong keluar, menggema di ruangan itu. Karin bahkan tak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan menimpa dirinya.

Perlahan, benda tipis yang dingin itu menyentuh kulit pipinya. Karin kembali terpaku. Perlahan, benda itu menyapu kulitnya. Dimulai dari pipi hingga lehernya.

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu cukup cantik. Namun kau menggunakan kecantikanmu untuk merebut milik orang lain. Kau benar-benar rendah. Dan kau tak pantas memilikinya," bisik Sakura pelan.

Dan dengan cepat, sisi tajam dari benda itu merobek kulit putihnya. Tidak terlalu dalam, namun cukup terasa menyakitkan. Sebuah aliran kembali terbentuk. Setelah 'bermain' di bagian itu, Sakura menekan ujung dari _cutter_ itu pada leher jenjang milik Karin. Hingga setetes darah membasahi pangkal _cutter_ miliknya.

"Leher ini… leher yang baru saja mendapat kecupan dari seseorang yang harusnya menjadi milikku…"

"Ja—jangan. Kumohon… hentikan…" rintih Karin. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya yang kemudian menyatu dengan darahnya sendiri.

"…mungkin akan terasa lebih enak jika benda ini yang menggantikan ciuman hangat dari Sasuke-kun…"

"Hen—AARGH!" Karin menjerit seiring menembusnya benda tajam itu di lehernya. Sakura menggerakkannya perlahan. Turun… lalu berbelok arah. Dan suara teriakan itu berhenti ketika Sakura mencabut _cutter_ itu. Sakura tahu dimana letak nadinya. Jadi, sengaja tidak memotongnya. Ia ingin permainan ini menjadi mengasyikan.

Dengan satu gerakan, Sakura merebahkan Karin dengan kasar. Sakura menyobek rok panjang yang dikenakan Karin dengan _cutter_ miliknya. Kedua iris _emerald_nya menelusuri dari jari kaki hingga paha gadis berkacamata itu. Terlihat halus dan indah dengan warnanya, putih pucat.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu membiarkan jari-jarinya menari perlahan di atas kaki milik Karin. Merasakan seberapa halus kulit yang ia miliki.

"Kulitmu begitu halus. Kau pasti merawatnya setiap hari, bukan? Kakimu indah. Mungkin akan lebih terlihat cantik jika warna merah dan putih bercampur menjadi satu, ya, kan?" Sakura tersenyum pada Karin yang tubuhnya sudah gemetar.

"Ja—KYAAA!"

Lagi. Sebuah teriakan keras memenuhi ruangan itu, seiring dengan sebilah pisau daging yang menancap di pahanya lalu bergerak turun ke bawah, merobek jaringan tipis dan daging yang menghalangi.

"Lihat. Terlihat cantik bukan?" Sakura meraba paha gadis di bawahnya yang telah membelah, lalu mengangkat tangannya sebatas wajah. Seulas senyum muncul di wajahnya ketika darah-darah itu menetes perlahan. Sedangkan Karin hanya bisa terengah merasakan kakinya diperlakukan secara barbar.

Sakura lalu melepas kaos kaki yang dikenakan gadis berkacamata itu. Pertama-tama sebelah kanan.

"Kuku di kakimu panjang juga. Bagaimana kalau kubantu untuk memotongnya? Mau, ya? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menarik ongkosnya padamu, kok," Sakura tersenyum seolah menyakinkan. Namun gadis itu menggeleng perlahan. Karin merintih di sela napasnya yang memburu. Berkali-kali ia bergumam 'jangan', namun sama sekali tak direspon.

Sakura mengambil gunting kertas yang ada di meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya 'bekerja'. Dengan cepat, ia memotong kuku mulik Karin secara asal. Dan jelas saja, hasilnya berantakan.

Merasa tak puas akan hasil kerjanya, ia mengeluh pelan, "ah sial. Aku memang tidak berbakat dalam hal begini. Hasilnya benar-benar jelek. Supaya lebih bagus, bagaimana kalau kupotong semuanya saja?" entah darimana dan bagaimana, sebuah gunting rumput yang cukup besar sudah ada di tangannya.

"Kalau begini kan jadi lebih mudah," katanya dengan nada riang.

Dalam satu kali kedipan mata, Sakura sudah siap dengan guntingnya, dan hanya membutuhkan satu gerakan, satu jari kakinya telah terlepas dari tempatnya. Benda itu jatuh dengan disertai jeritan melengking yang memekakkan telinga.

Karin benar-benar meronta sekarang. Kakinya dijejakkan beberapa kali, bermaksud supaya Sakura melepaskan kakinya. Lalu kedua tangannya berusaha menumpu tubuhnya yang kini dalam posisi duduk.

"Hentikan! Kubilang, HENTIKAN!" ia menjerit. Tangannya menggapai apa yang dipegang Sakura. Namun Sakura selalu berhasil menjauhkan benda itu dan membuat Karin kelelahan sendiri. Tidak menyerah dengan itu, Karin menarik baju Sakura dan kemudian menampar pipinya keras.

Sakura hanya terdiam merasakan pipinya yang terasa panas. Matanya menatap lurus pada iris _ruby_ milik gadis di hadapannya. Karin berjengit menerima tatapan itu. Badannya gemetar.

Sakura memukul wajah Karin ke samping, hingga kepalanya terantuk dinding. Cepat. Hingga Karin tak dapat melihatnya.

Suara benturannya menggema. Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam dan hanya melihat, kini bangkit dari sofa dan secepat mungkin mencengkeram lengan Sakura, sebelum ia bertindak lebih jauh.

"Hentikan. Kalau kau menghancurkan kepalanya sekarang, tidak akan seru," kata Sasuke pelan.

"_Demo_… pipiku sakit," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat warna kemerahan yang tercetak di pipinya terlihat dengan jelas.

Sasuke mengusap pipinya pelan, "aku tahu," dan sebuah kecupan singkat jatuh di pipinya. Tangan Sasuke yang berada di dagu Sakura ia pergunakan untuk membuat gadis di hadapannya itu bertatap muka dengannya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura. Hanya sebentar.

"Jangan buat permainan menjadi membosankan. Jika kau berhasil membuatku terhibur, aku akan memberimu lebih," bisiknya pelan lalu kembali ke sofanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum padanya, menandakan bahwa ia setuju.

"Nah, gadis cantik. Aku minta maaf ya, kalau perlakuanku barusan membuatmu kesakitan," Sakura mengangkat dagu gadis di bawahnya, kemudian mengusap darah yang mengalir disana perlahan. "Aku janji, kali ini kau pasti menikmatinya."

-

**めんどくさい****...**

**(It's sucks…)**

-

"Jarimu kurus dan lentik. Namun sayang, kau menggunakannya untuk menyentuh pria-pria di luar sana. Termasuk pemuda bernama Neji. Kau telah mengambilnya dari sahabatku. Kau tahu? Kurasa kau lebih pantas jika tidak memilikinya daripada kau menggunakannya untuk membuat orang lain sakit hati."

Karin menggeleng perlahan. Air matanya tak dapat berhenti mengalir. Seperti turut menemani darahnya, yang juga mengalir tanpa henti.

Dalam satu ayunan, keempat jari itu telah tanggal. Lagi, ia menjerit.

"Tangan ini… pundak ini… kau sering memamerkannya, bukan? Aku iri padamu, karena aku tidak memiliki kulit seindah dirimu. Apa sebaiknya—"

Jeritannya tertahan oleh bekapan tangan Sakura di mulutnya.

CRASH!

Sayatan melintang di lengannya begitu dalam. Lalu gadis itu menggerakkannya perlahan. Jeritan itu semakin keras seiring terbukanya daging di lengan itu. Membuat sebagian tulangnya terekspos dengan jelas. Warna putih di antara cairan kental dan daging… Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

"_Kirei_…" gumamnya.

"Kau! Brengsek! Kau perempuan gila! Psikopat! Hentikan semua ini, dasar kau pelacur jalanan—"

CREP!

Pisau perak menancap di perutnya—lagi. Sakura mencabutnya, lalu dihujamkan lagi. Hingga akhirnya Sakura melepaskan pisau daging itu dan berganti dengan _cutter_.

"HUAAA!" jeritannya kembali menggema.

"Rupanya kau begitu berisik, ya?" kata Sakura dengan pandangan yang begitu menusuk. Tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Mengusapnya perlahan. Lalu membuka mulutnya secara paksa.

"Kalau kau terlalu banyak bicara, mulutmu akan semakin lebar, lho."

CRASH!

_Cutter_ yang tadinya menempel pada tepi bibirnya, berhasil membuat sebuah sobekan di pipi sang gadis. Ia menjerit tertahan—karena mulutnya yang ditutup paksa oleh Sakura.

"Lihat, kan? Mulutmu jadi semakin lebar, tuh."

Dan sisi bibirnya yang lain, Sakura memotongnya perlahan. Jaringan epitel penyusunnya, satu-persatu terpotong. Tersenyum puas, ia berpindah tempat. Iris emeraldnya mencari bagian tubuhnya yang belum terjamah.

"Kau tahu? Aku sungguh muak melihatmu!" Sakura menginjak perutnya. Darah segar mengucur keluar melalui lubang yang dibuat Sakura tadi. Sementara Karin hanya melenguh pelan. Hampir tak ada lagi tenaga untuk sekedar berteriak. Hampir sekujur tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Hanya beberapa organ yang dapat merasakan sakitnya.

"Ah, tunggu. Aku baru sadar kalau kau memiliki mata yang indah. Boleh untukku?" Sakura bertanya. Namun tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik. Pendengarannya tak begitu jelas, karena beberapa syaraf yang rusak. Pandangannya juga mengabur.

-

**もう顔も見たくない****...**

**(****I don't even want to see your face again…)**

-

Pandangannya yang semula mengabur, kini menjadi hitam sebagian. Karena salah satu bola mata miliknya telah keluar dari teritorialnya. Sang pemilik hanya bisa menjerit tertahan kala salah satu indera terpentingnya dikeluarkan secara paksa.

Setelah satu bola matanya terambil, Sakura beralih pada sebelah matanya. Ia buka secara paksa mata yang terpejam itu. Ditusukkannya pisau daging yang dipegangnya pada bagian bawah mata sang gadis. Tangan kirinya terjulur, yang kemudian mengambilnya.

"Sayang sekali, ya. Kau punya mata seindah ini, namun kau menggunakannya untuk menggoda pria lain," kata Sakura yang nadanya dibuat-buat.

"Ka..u pe..rempu..an kepa..rat."

"Huh? Nee, Sasuke-kun. Pacarmu hebat sekali, ya. Masih bisa bicara dalam keadaan seperti itu," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, memandang Sasuke yang tengah mengamati dirinya.

"Tch! Jangan bercanda. Aku tak sudi mengakuinya sebagai pacarku," jawabnya ketus. "Cepat selesaikan! Aku muak mendengar suaranya!"

"_Roger_!" Sakura member hormat pada Sasuke, lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Pisaunya kembali tertancap di perut gadis malang yang kini tergeletak lemah. Sakura menyeret pisaunya, hingga membuat sebuah lubang menganga di bagian perutnya. Ususnya terburai dengan kasarnya. Kini, bau anyir benar-benar telah menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Aromanya yang begitu menusuk hidung, entah mengapa tetap saja membuat Sasuke dan Sakura tetap bergeming di tempat itu.

Setelah mengeluarkan sebagian isi perutnya, ia kembali pada bagian atas. Karin kini hanya tergeletak. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Karena sekarang, ia sedang berada di antara jembatan hidup dan mati. Dan mungkin, apa yang akan Sakura lakukan setelah ini, ia tak akan merasakannya.

Dengan cepat, pisau perak itu telah memotong saluran pencernaan dan pernapasan sekaligus di bagian leher. Darahnya bermuncratan keluar. Beberapa ada yang menodai sweater Sakura di sebelahnya. Cairan kental terus mengalir dari sana. Dan di leher itu, terlihat lubang menganga yang mengerikan. Tubuh Karin seperti ikan yang menggelepar di darat. Beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar tak bergerak.

-  
**見失った****  
****自分自身が****  
****音を立てて****  
****崩れていった****...**

**(****I can no longer see**

**The self**

**That made a sound**

**and then collapsed…)**

-

Selesai dengan pekerjaanya, gadis itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang manis. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan sinarnya kembali. Satu-satunya harapan dan alasan untuk terus hidup.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Darah tak hentinya menetes dari kedua tangannya. Membuat jejak tersendiri.

Sampai di depannya, Sakura menjatuhkan diri. Tepat pada pelukan pemuda itu. Napasnya sedikit terengah. Beberapa saat, gadis itu akhirnya bangkit dan berdiri dengan lututnya di atas sofa. Kedua tangannya membelai pelan pipi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Kedua matanya tak berhenti untuk memandang anak Adam yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sebuah tarikan kecil, membuat kedua insan itu saling berbagi kehangatan melalui bibir mereka masing-masing. Diawali sebuah kecupan singkat. Lalu berlanjut dengan saling melumat satu sama lain. Lidah mereka seperti tak ingin ketinggalan.

Terengah-engah, berusaha mengambil napas sedikit, mereka melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Sebelum akhirnya, sang gadis kini menjadi pasif. Menerima apa saja yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Satu gerakan cepat, Sakura kini telah berbaring di atas sofa. Sasuke memainkan lidahnya di bagian leher gadis yang ada di bawahnya. Erangan dan desahan terus meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Selain mulutnya, tangan Sasuke juga bekerja di bawah sana. Tangan kirinya menyusup ke dalam baju Sakura. Menjamah apapun yang bisa ia sentuh, membuat tubuh dibawahnya menggeliat kegelian.

Perlahan, mulai dari syal, sweater, dan baju, mulai tanggal. Meninggalkan tubuh molek yang kini sedang asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Seperti telah menemukan sumber kehangatan lain yang lebih nyaman dari kain-kain itu.

Sebuah rangsangan lain muncul dari bawah sana. Menggelitik organ vital milik sang gadis. Desahannya semakin menjadi. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Tanpa disadari, suhu di ruangan itu menjadi sangat panas dan pengap.

Kegiatan Sasuke berhenti.

"Ayo teruskan, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa berhenti?" rengek Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Melainkan langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan kemudian membopongnya keluar ruangan.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pindah. Disana baunya anyir," jawabnya singkat.

"Benar juga."

Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke erat. Saat memeluk lehernya, Sakura menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjilat dan menggigit telinga milik Sasuke. Bermaksud memberikan sedikit rangsangan.

"Hentikan, Sakura."

Sakura hanya terkikik pelan. Masuk pada sebuah ruangan yang cukup dingin, Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang berukuran King size.

Setelah itu, Sasuke mulai membuka jaket dan kemejanya. Menampakkan tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan bagus. Badannya yang tegap dan bahunya yang bidang, membuat para gadis terbuai saat melihatnya. Tak terkecuali gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke menggunakan tangannya untuk bertumpu. Ia mengunci Sakura dari atas. Pandangannya lurus. Seolah mengatakan bahwa, kau adalah milikku. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menyambut bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Namun sebelum ia dapat mengecupnya, jari telunjuk Sakura menghentikannya.

Sakura mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sasuke. Memberikan bisikan pelan, namun nadanya sangat menggoda. Dan setelah itu, Sasuke menghentakkan tubuh di bawahnya dengan sedikit kasar, hingga Sakura jatuh terlentang. Gadis itu tersenyum puas.

Dan detik-detik, hingga menit-menit, atau bahkan jam-jam berikutnya, ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara mendesah tertahan, atau jeritan kecil yang sangat menggoda.

-

**きっと始めから****分かってたんだ****  
****もう二度と自分だけは離さないで****.**

**(I'm sure that from the beginning, you knew**

**I was the only one who wouldn't leave you again.)**

-

"Happy Valentine."

**End.**

Manteb gan! Nyampe 24 halaman Ms. Words. Ternyata tidak sia-sia daku ngetik fic ini selama lima hari. Terlalu banyak aral yang melintang, membuat saya kesusahan mengetiknya. Mulai dari stuck di tengah jalan, dan yang lainnya. Hoho.

Niatnya sih, pengen bikin sampe 6000 words. Tapi ternyata gak sampai situ :P. Awalnya fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi Challenge yang ada di Infantrum. Ternyata setelah diketik dan hanya dapat sekitar enam paragraf, berhentilah karena saya stuck mendadak :P. Dan akhirnya saya memutuskan melanjutkan ini, sekalian untuk SasuSaku FanFest hari ini. Dan setelah dikonfirmasi pasa blekpepi-senpai, ternyata diperbolehkan bikin KarinSasuSaku. Hahah. Dan maaf kalo ternyata dari awal sampai tengah, SasuKarin mendominasi :P –kabur–

Fic ini saya buat untuk sekedar mencoba sebelum saya mengikuti workshop. Dan juga sebagai fic terakhir saya, sebelum saya benar-benar menghilang dan lenyap dari dunia per-FFn-an ini, sampai semua urusan saya tuntas.

Dan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk anda semua yang telah membaca, apalagi menyempatkan untuk mereview. Dan saya minta maaf jika ada typo, karena panjang, jadi males proof read –gampared–

**ありがとう**

**それじゃ****, ****さようなら**

**(Thank you**

**Well then, **_**Sayounara**_**)**

**.Cake Nightray Vessalius.**


End file.
